Modern Times
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu. Alguna vez te pregunte: ¿Cuando nos casaremos? Tu respondiste: Algun dia... Dime, Itachi, ¿Ya es "Algun dia"?


Mi 7° SongFic. =P

Esta cancion es, una vez mas, de Drake Bell...

Es bellisima:

**Modern Times - Drake Bell**

Espero que les guste tanto la cancion como el fic :

_**Modern Times**_

_Sasuke povs._

Una celebración de mi vida. Mi cumpleaños número 14.

¿Una celebración?

Esto no es una celebración si mi vida no está aquí.

¿Dónde estás?, dime, quiero saber, quiero que aparezcas…

¿Un "Feliz cumpleaños" y regalos?, sinceramente, eso no es lo que quiero.

¿Con champaña, caviar y todo eso…?

Eso no me complace, la verdad.

Lo único que noto es tu ausencia.

Tú no estás aquí. Tú no estás aquí, de eso me di cuenta hace varios días, y eso tampoco me complace, para nada…

Mi cumpleaños y no estas.

No me importa en absoluto mi cumpleaños, pero, ¿Ya viste que día es hoy?

Hoy es mañana, Itachi.

Hoy es algún día, Itachi.

"_-¿Cuándo me harás el amor?_

_-Mañana, Sasuke."_

Eso me habías dicho durante meses… Después, te fuiste.

_¿A dónde?,_ quisiera yo saber…

Me dejaste con un simple _"Mañana",_ con un dudoso _"Algún día"_…

Recuerdo perfectamente esto:

Una noche, me dormí en tus brazos porque tenía pesadillas, me besaste la frente y yo intente besarte en la boca, tú me pusiste un dedo sobre los labios, deteniéndome, y dijiste:

"_-Esperemos a mañana." _

Esa noche tuve el sueño más hermoso que pude haber tenido alguna vez…

_Tú y yo_, perteneciéndole el uno al otro…

Nunca imagine que sería tanto tiempo de espera para que pudiera suceder ese _"-Esperemos a mañana"._

¿Por qué no miras el calendario por un momento, por favor?

Hoy es mañana, mañana es hoy.

Estoy seguro de eso más de que estoy vivo.

Cuando te fuiste, me dejaste dormido, me hiciste esperar a que sonara el despertador, pues bien, hoy acaba de sonar, después de meses, despierto pero no veo tu rostro, no siento tus labios besarme, no siento tu piel contra la mía.

Estoy confundido, si no estás aquí, entonces ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Por qué sonó la alarma en un falso contacto?

Tomate tu tiempo, estaré esperándote aquí, por siempre, esperando algún día escucharte decir que ya es mañana, que ya es hoy…

Ya no puedo dormir, no como lo hice durante los agónicos momentos en que me dejabas, tendré pesadillas, despertare, iré a tu habitación y llorare como nunca al ver que mi pesadilla se ha hecho realidad:

Tú no estarás ahí.

Tú cama estará vacía.

No estarás para mí.

Siento que mi rostro se moja, ¿Es la lluvia? ¿Son las lágrimas?

No quiero descubrirlo.

"_Esperando… Esperándote. Estaré así por siempre de ser necesario" _

Alguna vez te pregunte:

"_-¿Cuándo nos casaremos?"_

Tú respondiste:

_"-Algún día estaremos juntos."_

Itachi, ¿ya es _"Algún día"_?

De acuerdo, tomate tu tiempo, yo estaré aquí esperándote, eternamente, no me importa. Basta con oírte decir que, después de todo, no hay mañana, no hay hoy, eso bastara para que me tumbe de nuevo a la cama, intentando soñar con el _"Tu y yo", _y padezca insomnio por siempre.

¿No hay mañana? ¿No hay hoy? ¿Algún día?

Lo confieso, siento que mi corazón ya no esta tan tentado de estar eternamente aquí, si solo me vas a decir eso…

Pero sé que no me dirás eso, aunque, por una horrible respuesta, aun me queda el vacío de la duda.

Enserio, Itachi, ¿No hay mañana?

Siento de pronto un roce en mis labios. Una bendita señal, he sido tocado por un ángel. Levanto la nuca y te veo a ti, en cuclillas frente a mí.

-Feliz cumpleaños. Al fin llego mañana…- Me dices con una sonrisa y un poco de pena. Si, Itachi, se te hizo tarde, pero no pienso dejarte ir ya nunca más.

-¿Mañana? ¿Hoy? ¿Qué día es?- Pregunto, con el corazón destrozándome el pecho. Lo piensas bien, me sonríes, me besas la boca y suspiras.

-Hoy es "Algún día", creo yo.

-Si tú lo crees, yo estoy igualmente seguro.

Te abrazo y dejo que mi cuerpo explote en un "Feliz cumpleaños de verdad"

Este era mi regalo perfecto.

Tú.

_Tic tac tic tac…_:

El reloj ya no suena, ya estás aquí.

Y esto, mi querido hermano, significa que siempre será _"Algún día",_ siempre será _"Mañana",_ siempre será _"Hoy"._

_Mañana es Hoy y Hoy es Algún día._

Ese era mi razonamiento, al igual que el tuyo. Como extrañe sentirte tan cerca.

Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Mucho que dejamos para mañana, para algun dia. No puedo esperar.

No puedo esperar para estar juntos para siempre, aun siendo mortales.

Dijeron: _"El mundo se acabara mañana" ¿No?_

Pues eso no es posible, _mañana_ es hoy y hoy es para siempre.

_Te amare hoy, mañana y algún día, Itachi._

_Tú y yo_, nuestro amor, si es para siempre. No me equivoco, lo sé.

Fin

U/U

¿Les gusto?

Samadhi


End file.
